


Soft to the Touch

by sawbones



Series: soft to the touch [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Soft Voyeurism, That's Not Very Professional, Xenophilia, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawbones/pseuds/sawbones
Summary: Tiran Kandros has a fetish for humans, but there's one human in particular that really catches his eye.





	Soft to the Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Soft to the Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945035) by [lieutenant_hatshepsut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut)



> Another tumblr prompt!
> 
> "anything nsfw with kandros and scott"
> 
> Also special mention for [transcottryder](https://transcottryder.tumblr.com/) for being a very helpful beta.

There was something about humans: the tenacity, the ambition, the adaptability. Bodies that were soft and defenceless, but could withstand so much. Nimble fingers, nimbler tongues; the dazzling wealth of emotions, of cultures, of ideas and bodies and personalities. They had entered the galactic scene swinging. How many other ‘primitive’ species could grapple with one of the most advanced military races in the cluster on first contact? And then to go from that to an embassy on the Citadel and a place at the table in a blink of an eye… **  
**

Plenty of existing galactic citizens resented them for it. Hated them, even. But there were plenty who didn’t. In fact, humans had quite the fanbase if you looked on the right parts of the extranet.

Asari being asari had particular appreciation for their unique cultures and almost infinite forms of art and music. Many of them found melding with humans to be particularly satisfying because of their advanced emotional capabilities, and some even thought the commonality of their physiques was appealing, an alternative for those who found fellow asari attractive but didn’t want to run the gauntlet of ‘pureblood’ relationship taboos.

And the food, of course. The food seemed to be a big hit with everyone who could eat it.

Turians being turians, however, things took on a different flavor. Of course there were plenty military and historical enthusiasts, forums upon forums arguing in circles about superior human tactics and superior human weapons, the superior human fighting spirit, the superior _human_. Rare pockets of turians who wished the humans had won outright. Kandros assumed it was a fetish thing, maybe just less obvious than the extranet sites he was more familiar with.

 _Those_ sites admired humans for their delicate skin and pliable bodies. Some were anonymous, some weren’t; they all more or less said the same things. Humans had such bright eyes, humans had such musical voices. Humans were tougher than they looked. Humans were insatiable. Humans loved turian cock, humans wanted it in every hole. Humans could fuck all night, humans like it when you pick them up or hold them down.

There seemed to be an even split between those who wanted to ravish such soft, delicious prey, and those who found a particular thrill in how easily some humans took the leash, like they were born to rule the galaxy. They toyed with dominance or liked to be demeaned, or even a mix. Kandros could certainly see the appeal of playing to the cold, brutish stereotype humans had of turians, but there was something about having a human and being _soft_ with them, as soft as they were, warmer and gentler and sweeter than he could be with most other turians - that’s what he liked best. That’s what he wanted.

There were plenty of sites like that too, naturally. There had been questions about inter-species romance since the dawn of the extranet, but since humans had came on the scene, there had been a groundswell of clueless turians desperately asking _what do you do with a human_? What is kissing, and has anyone tried it yet? Does ‘hair’ have feelings if you touch it? If a human shows its teeth to you, is this a good or bad thing? How do I make my human laugh more? Do humans _really_ like it if you pick them up? Kandros had spent just as much time on those sites as he did on the others.

Of course, there was no extranet any more - not in its Milky Way form, at least, just a watered down Initiative version that was supposed to be strictly work-related. Kandros didn’t think he’d have the nerve to try posting anything even if it wasn’t. There weren’t enough turians left to cover his tracks, even if he could use his security clearance to fudge the data signature. He’d already pulled a few strings to get his personal data files through the security check with just a virus scan; he had enough special editions of Fornax to see him through the next decade if he stopped to read the articles.

Fornax would only satisfy him so much, though. That became abundantly apparent the day he met Scott Ryder. Was there anything more human than that? Showing up late with a broken, slap-dash team, all plans shredded, and single-handedly working towards saving the day? The Nexus had been struggling to even keep life-support online when the Hyperion rolled up and Ryder blew through the place like a hurricane.

Opinion on the Pathfinder had been split at first, but Kandros had been taken by him immediately. He found his quiet humor and earnest desire to help to be endearing; his sense of absolute duty was admirable, too, and his skills were nothing to be dismissed. His full, expressive mouth and those blue eyes– well, they certainly didn’t hurt. Kandros even liked the fur on his face. It was exotic, intriguing, something he wished more humans had. He wanted to know if it felt the same as the hair on his head. More than that, he wanted to know if he really did have hair all over his body like the forums said.

Things got easier once Kandros had talked him into doing the occasional run for APEX. Well, easier in some ways, harder in others. It was a treat to watch him work. Even on the most advanced tactical strikes, Kandros knew his squad was never safer than they were when they rolled out with the Pathfinder. He made it look effortless, switching from biotics to weapons to tech and back again like it was nothing.

But more than that - _better_ than that - he got to see the quiet moments before and after and between the firefights, the things he never got to see from Ryder otherwise because they simply operated in different circles. Kandros kept eyes and ears on his team at all times, monitoring the situation and offering commands and observations where he was needed.

“Shuttle’s en route but there’ll be a delay,” Kandros said during one such easy run on Firebase Magma, holding down his comms button with a single claw. He hadn’t even signalled for the shuttle yet, but what they didn’t know wouldn’t kill them. There were no hostiles left, and there was no urgent need to have them back already, “Make yourselves comfortable in the meantime.”

It meant he saw it when Ryder took off his helmet and shook out his sweat-dampened hair. He saw him strip his armor to his waist, his under-suit rolled down to his hips as he sat on the steps and shared a ration pack with another human who had also gratefully shed some of her armor. Kandros eavesdropped on their conversation through the open comms channel. They were making playful, envious comments about their non-human squadmates - a turian and a krogan - and how well they handled the smothering heat. They seemed in good humor, despite the delay. The Pathfinder was good for morale.

Ryder’s cheeks were flushed a rosy pink. Kandros wanted to pinch them. His stomach rolled a little as he leaned forward to dig a canteen from his pack, and Kandros wanted to pinch that too. Run his tongue across it. Bite it, but gently. Squeeze it, rub himself against it, cum over it. He could push his thighs together and fuck those too; there really wasn’t any part of a human you couldn’t enjoy like that.

He dipped his hand beneath the waistband of his uniform pants, traced a talon along his already-parted plates. He’d been on the cusp of descending since the mission had started, his whole sheath aching, and at just the barest touch his cock slid into his hand. He squeezed himself with the lightest grip he could manage, trying to hold himself with only the softest part of his hand as he stroked. With his free hand, he zoomed in with the camdrone in time to see Ryder take a deep drink, his vulnerable throat bobbing as he swallowed. He then passed it to the soldier and leaned back on his elbows, spreading himself out on the stairs like he was sun bathing.

Kandros reached out to the screen, drew a clawtip down the curves of Scott’s bare chest. One day, he would lay him down on a bed the way he lay himself down on those stairs. He would fold his legs up to his knees and lick him open until he was a quivering mess, so good and ready for Kandros, but first he would kiss him. Kissing was the best human invention, so he had been told. Tasting each other, sharing breaths, being desperate enough to risk such tearable lips on a predator’s toothy maw; somehow it was the purest act of intimacy Kandros could imagine.

He stroked himself faster, knowing he didn’t have much time but not needing it anyway. He pressed his other hand to his mouth and imagined what it would feel like, the first kiss, the perfect kiss. He tried to mimic the thing humans did with their lips but his face-plates just didn’t move that way, but it didn’t matter, they could be so forgiving.

“Kandros, got an ETA on that shuttle yet?” Scott asked suddenly, his flat but smooth voice making his mandibles flutter, “Much longer and you’ll be shipping me back to the Nexus as a dehydrated husk.”

He couldn’t answer. If he turned on his mic, it would be so obvious what he was doing - his heavy breathing, the slick sounds of his cock as he worked himself. Ryder frowned when he got no response. He looked up, directly at the camdrone.

“Kandros?” he repeated, squinting against the low sun, “Tiran, can you hear me?”

“I can hear you, Scott,” Kandros rumbled, though the mic stayed muted. He resisted the urge to close his eyes and squeezed a little harder, forcing himself to look at the screen, to look at Ryder watching him, “I can– I can _feel_ you.”

He came like that, gaze locked on his human, hand covering his maw like he could smother his keening subvocals - oh thank the spirits he didn’t have any other turians on shift, they would be able to hear that from rooms away. He could only afford a few seconds to compose himself before he had to dial in the shuttle. He could see SAM was already starting to probe the systems, wondering what was going on.

“We’re having connection problems on this end but it should be fixed now. Shuttle ETA is t-minus two minutes,” Kandros said, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. He saw the havoc trooper glance up at the cam, her jaws twitching. He just hoped she thought he’d been caught napping, “Good work today, team. Drinks are on me when you get back.”

“Make sure mine’s one with ice,” Ryder said as he got to his feet, rolling his shoulders and pulling his base-suit back on, “I need something tall and frosty.”

 _Yeah_ , Kandros thought, _and I need a cold shower._

**Author's Note:**

> Come drop a prompt at [space-mother](https://space-mother.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
